


Nightcap

by Fangirl7000



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020), Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Hollywood, Lesbian, Older Women, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl7000/pseuds/Fangirl7000
Summary: The night of the academy awards. Avis wants a moment alone with Jeanne.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these characters. Hope you enjoy. Open to suggestions.  
> Just a bit of fun. Thankyou for reading.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your win tonight Avis. I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thank You doll”. Avis replies with a high pitched voice.  
“You look wonderful tonight Avis. I hope that husband of yours is appreciating you tonight.”  
“Don’t be stupid.” She laughed. “You know Ace just as well as I do Jeanne. He wouldn’t care if I was wearing nothing on that stage tonight.”  
“Well that would have been a treat to see.” Jeanne said with light jest.  
Avis thought Jeanne was mocking her for a moment but noticed the look Jeanne was giving her. Jeanne looked Avis right in her eyes when she spoke to her. Jeanne never shied away from complimenting her.  
“I’m having a little night cap with a few of the gals later if you want to join.”  
“Yes I’d love to Avis.”  
“Great. Well, come to my room after 11 and the party should have started by then.”  
“Okay. Ill see you later then.” Jeanne leaned into kiss Avis' cheek goodbye. She was taken aback by Avis’ scent. Her perfume was exquisite.

A couple of hours go by and both of the women have had a few martinis and mingled in their respective circles. Avis had caught a couple of glances of Jeanne throughout the night and thought to herself how beautiful the younger woman was. She was stunning. She stood out from the crowd. She decided she wanted to have a drink with her alone tonight. She told her pals to have the nightcap somewhere else tonight, she was too exhausted.

Avis made her way back to her room alone. She gave herself enough time to freshen up before Jeanne arrived. She slipped into something more comfortable, and by comfortable I mean she threw her beautiful robe over her undergarments. She reapplied her signature red lipstick and powdered her face.  
Finally, a knock on the door. Avis glides over to the door wafting her silk robe as it flows behind her.  
“Jeanne. Come in.”  
Jeanne makes her way past Avis, into the grand suite.  
“Where is everybody Avis?” Jeanne asked with confusion in her voice.  
“I told them not to come. I wanted to have a moment alone with you.”  
“I really don't want to talk about what happened with Ace again. Please Avis. I already feel awful.”  
“Trust me dear, I don't want to talk about Ace either. Let's make a little rule. We never speak the man's name in each other's company. Sound good?”  
“Yeah, I can do that.” Jeanne responds.  
Avis pours them both a drink. Jeanne takes a seat.  
“Wait a minute. Why do you want to speak to me alone if is not about…”  
“Don’t say it.”  
“Well?”  
“I wanted to check out a theory I had.” Avis said.  
“And what theory would that be?” Jeanne responds, sipping her cocktail.  
“I wanted to know what men find so alluring about you. I watched you tonight. I watched the men around you. How they pine for your attention. How you casually, entertain each one of those grubby little men.”  
“How are you going to figure that out then?” Jeanne asked directly.  
“I want you to entertain me. I want you to cast that spell. I want to see if I feel what they feel. How my husband felt.”  
“Avis please. I don't want to upset you.”  
“Then dont. I want to know what my husband had. I want to understand the reason why my husband never had the desire to touch me for so long. I want to feel the kisses he substituted for mine. I want to know. I just need to know.” Avis was becoming agitated. Jeanne could tell Avis just needed to get some answers.  
“Okay, Avis. Please calm down.” She takes a breath. “What do you want to know exactly?”

“I want to see what lipstick you wear.” Avis suggested, as she sits down next to the blonde beauty.  
Without talking, Jeanne opened her purse and got out her lipstick. A pale shade of pink.  
“Put some on.” Avis demanded. The atmosphere was tense, but exciting.  
Jeanne puts on the lipstick without a mirror, she looks Avis straight in the eyes as she moves the colour over her lips. Avis watches.  
“I want to feel your touch.”  
Jeanne takes Avis’ hand and guides it up to her face. Avis cups her face and strokes the younger woman’s cheek with her thumb.  
“How did you kiss him?”  
Jeanne freezes for a moment. She leans her head further into Avis’ hand. She takes her wrist and kisses it gently, leaving a lipstick mark.  
“I want to know your kiss.”  
“Avis. Are you sure?”  
“Please.” Avis whispers, pleading.  
Jeanne leans forward and places a kiss on the other woman’s cheek, just as she did earlier on in the night. She kisses her again, getting closer to the corner of Avis’ mouth. Avis’ breath deepens. They’re lips meet. Jeanne pulls away. Avis opens her eyes.  
“Kiss me again. Kiss me how you liked to be kissed.”  
Jeanne leans in again. This time straight to Avis’ mouth. She starts with another light peck. Then she presses harder. “Open your mouth a little.” Jeanne asks.  
Just the suggestion alone arouses the redhead. She does as she asked and parts her lips slightly. Jeanne then kisses her top lip. Then her bottom lip and sucks a little. Avis moans. Avis begins to emulate what is being done to her. Jeanne eases her tongue between the other woman’s lips. They are moving so slowly. Avis is savouring every moment of it. 

She has never kissed anyone like this before. She has always just got the job done with Ace, and she devours the boys from the Gas station the quickest she can.  
“Kiss me how you like to be kissed Avis.” Jeanne suggests.  
“I’m not sure I know what I like.” She replies between kisses.  
They part for a moment. They catch their breath a little.  
“Do you like it a little faster?”  
“Try me.”  
Jeanne places her hand behind Avis’ neck. She pulls her towards her and kisses her deeply. She tilts her head to get better access. Avis follows her lead and enters her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth. Jeanne moans into Avis’ mouth, which makes Avis moan. Avis is so turned on, she can feel herself wanting Jeanne in every way. She wants to know her touch.  
“Touch me Jeanne.”  
“Here?” Jeans cups Avis’ breast with one hand whilst she slips the robe away from her shoulder.  
“Yes.” Avis mutters through another breathy moan.  
Jeanne begins to kiss down her neck, along her shoulder and back again. She whispers into Avis’ ear. “I want you Avis.”  
“Fuck.” Was the only word Avis could speak.  
“I want you now.”

Avis wasn’t used to talking in the bedroom. She was really enjoying it. Usually she just took what she got. She never discussed what she liked or didn’t like before sex. She had only ever climaxed on her own. She could never cum from penetrative sex. She enjoyed masturbation. She understood what her body needed and wanted in order for her cum and feel pleasure.

“Wait stop. I just want to check something.” Avis announced. She stood up and went into the bathroom. First she looked into the mirror. She noticed all of the lipstick all over her face and the blend of hers and the woman she had been kissing for the last 15 minutes.  
She wipes the lipstick off. Then she does what she came into the bathroom to do. She puts her hand into her panties and feels her wetness. She wanted to see if she was actually wet. She couldn’t believe it. She was wet just from kissing this woman. She washed her hands and then emerged from the bathroom. Jeanne was no longer on the couch. She was in bed. Her clothes draped over a chair.

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Avis, but I needed to get comfortable. I hope you don't mind.”  
“Well yes I do. I wanted to see your body.”  
“You still can my darling.”

Jeanne is laying down on her side, on the side closest to the bathroom. Avis walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, with her back towards the younger woman. She brings her legs up onto the bed so she can turn around to face the woman in her bed. Avis is nervous. She had never been with a woman before. Jeanne on the other hand, had quite a few female lovers in the past. She enjoyed the company of men, but she preferred women in her bed. She didn’t move. She wanted Avis to follow her instincts and explore.

Avis pulled back part of the sheet covering Jeanne. She revealed Jeanne’s beautiful breasts. “I never looked like that.” Avis said as she took in the woman in front of her. She traced her fingers over Jeanne’s chest. She then got braver and fully cupped a breast. Her breath hitched as Jeanne rolled her head back with delight. “Your beautiful, Jeanne. Your skin is so soft.” Jeanne brought her hand up to Avis’ and added pressure. She wanted Avis to really feel her.  
“Kiss me Avis.” Jeanne demanded.  
Avis closed the distance between them and leaned over Jeanne. She kissed Jeanne softly as she gently teased her nipple. Jeanne moans into her mouth and Avis bites down on her bottom lip. Jeanne quickens the kiss and pulls Avis down on top of her. “Your lips are divine”. Jeanne compliments her new lover between kisses.  
“I want to see you now Avis.”  
Avis gets off the bed. Jeanne brings herself to the edge of the bed and sits directly in front of Avis. Avis undoes her robe and lets it fall to the floor. She is exposed. Standing in just her black bodice, panties, stockings and suspenders.  
“Help me.” Avis asks.  
Jeanne holds out her hand to avis. She pulls her between her legs as she stays sitting on the bed. She starts to unclip each hook of her bodice one by one, slowly revealing more and more. Avis is enjoying watching the woman in front of her discover her body. She can see that Jeanne truly wants her and appreciates her.

The bodice falls to the ground and Jeanne wastes no time and moves her focus to the panties. She unhooks the suspenders from her stockings but doesn’t remove them. It’s the panties she wants to get rid of.  
“Is this okay?” Jeanne checks just before she starts to take down the redheads french panties. Their eyes meet and Avis nods. Without breaking eye contact, she takes down her underwear. The panties pool at her feet. She steps out of them as Jeanne stands up. She starts to kiss Avis’ neck. She places kisses all over Avis’ neck and shoulders and then licks straight up to her and whispers.  
“Can I fuck you?”  
“Yes” Avis replies breathless.

Jeanne traces a hand between her lover's breast, down her stomach softly and slowly, until she reaches the bundle of hair. She continues through it and finally reaches the place both of the women want. They are still both standing up. Jeanne brings her eyes up to meet Avis’ as she moves her hand lower and swipes at her wetness.  
“Oh my God, Avis. You are so fucking wet.”  
Avis kisses the woman before her as she widens her stance.  
Jeanne finds Avis' clit and starts to circle it with her middle finger. She gathers more of her wetness and continues her mission to bring Avis to climax. As they kiss deeply, Avis starts to buck her hips forward into her new lover and wraps her arms around Jeanne. Jeanne can tell she is getting close. She doesn’t stop her motions. She quickens until Avis moans loudly. “Ohhhhh… Yes. Fuuuuck.” Jeanne smiles as she watches Avis enjoy the waves that roll inside.

“You are really good at that.” Avis says as she giggles.  
“Why thankyou.”  
Jeanne brings her hand up towards her mouth and makes sure Avis watches her lick the wetness off her fingers.  
“Can I taste?” Avis asks.  
Jeanne moves her hand down again and takes a swipe of Avis’ cunt. Avis shudders at the fast motion. Jeanne brings her hand back up and holds it in front of Avis. Avis takes her hand and begins to lick her fingers. Then she puts a finger completely into her mouth and sucks. “Mmmm. I do taste good.”  
“Do you want to know what I taste like?”  
“Mmh mmh.” Avis nods once more.  
Jeanne takes Avis’ hand and leads it down to her own pool of wetness.  
Avis’ feels the wetness immediately.  
“Do you see what you’ve done to me Avis. You haven’t even touched me and I am dripping.”


End file.
